Raised gardens are a common sight in Europe and are becoming more prevalent in the United States. Raised gardens enhance the beauty of a lawn and simplify care of the garden as the gardener need not bend quite as far to stake the flowers, pick the vegetables, prune the shrubs, and pull the weeds growing in the garden.
Traditional materials used to form the wall of a raised garden include, landscape timbers, stone, brick and retaining wall block. These materials, while effective for forming the walls of a raised garden, are heavy, expensive and require substantial time and effort to install.
Hence, a substantial need exists for an inexpensive and lightweight article capable of quick and easy assembly to form the walls of a raised garden.